A Lovely Lady
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Eponine has turned to prositution. She had no other choice. She has a customer; a rich student needed to get rid of his thoughts through the comfort in the arms of a woman. AU


**A Lovely Lady**

**Disclaimer: I owno nothing. None of the characters. Nothing!**

**Rated: M for sex**

**Pairing: Eponine/ Enjolras**

**Summary: Eponine has turned to prostitution. She had no other choice. She has a customer; a rich student needed to get rid of his thoughts through the comfort in the arms of a woman. AU**

**A/N: Just a random story. Eponine does not know Marius and there is no revolution brewing.**

* * *

Eponine groaned as Isabeau tightened her corset ties. She had healing bruises from Thenardier's fists two weeks ago. He had caught her keeping some of her money and beat her until she told him where it was. "Are you ready for another night?" Isabeau asked her as she helped Eponine dressing into the red dress.

Eponine chuckled as she tied the front of her dress. "No. But we best go." Sighing heavily as the two walked out of their small room. "Good luck." She gave her a small smile as they left their building.

"You too." Isabeau gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and she went her own way into the growing darkness.

The dark-haired prostitute watched her light-haired friend disappear around a corner before going her own way. Isabeau always made more money than her. Men had a craving for blonde prostitutes. Dark haired women made less money as they seemed to be less appealing. Eponine tried but her pimp always seemed to beat her when she brought back less money. She did her best to have as many customers as she could in one night. "Looking for some fun, monsieur?" She spoke to a passing gentleman, who just shook his head and moved to the next prostitute. A blonde. She grumbled and continued onto her patch. It was a good corner. Men could see her clearly from a distance.

"How much?" A small voice spoke behind her.

She took a deep breath, pulled her bodice down a little to show more of her mounds, and plastered a smile on her face. She turned around to face him. "Depends on what monsieur wishes for me." He was nervous. She could tell. "For a quick tug, one franc. For a full night, twenty francs."

He looked her up and down and nodded towards a dark alley. "How much for a quick one in the alley?"

"Ten or fifteen francs. Depending on where you wish. Front or back?" She asked with an edge of nervousness. She hoped the front.

"Front." He took out fifteen francs. "Is this enough?"

"Yes, monsieur." She watched him put his money back in his rich jacket.

"Enjolras. My name is Enjolras." He held out his hand to her which she willing took. He led her away from the public eye into a dark alleyway. Once they were deep in the darkness, he turned her and pushed her against the wall, his lips pressing against the soft skin of her neck. "What is your name?"

"It does not matter, monsieur." She murmured as she reached down and caressed his hardening member.

He lifted his head and looked down at her dark eyes. She looked up at his baby blue eyes. She was frozen with his stare. "It does to me. I want to know the name of the woman I am with."

She could not resist his soft voice. "Eponine. My name is Eponine." She stepped back and leant against the wall. She slowly lifted the skirt of her red dress. Tempting him.

Enjolras was tempted. He took half a step forward and pressed his lips back on her neck. His body hard against her own. He moaned against her lips when she pressed up against him. Her small body moulded into his. She lifted her leg, dragging her foot up his calf. "Eponine." He moaned an inch away from her lips when she ground herself against him.

She took her leg away from around him, her hand reached between them and undid his breeches. Pushing them down to release his hard member. Her petite hand wrapped around him. "Monsieur." She knelt in front of him and took him in her mouth.

"I didn't pay for this." He let out a moan and rested his hands on her dark head. She was good. But he wanted more. "Get up." He gently urged her away from him.

Eponine was on her feet, panting and staring at him. For the last two years of her being a prostitute, she had never felt passion from a man. Her customers just had their way with her and that was it. Enjolras was different. As they locked eyes, he pushed her skirts up and stroked between her legs. "Oh!" She gave a cry when he pushed two fingers into her. No man had ever done this to her. She whimpered. His lips were back on her neck. It was too distracting. She did not know what to do.

"Eponine." He whispered when he withdrew his fingers and lifted her up. Urging her to wrap her legs around him. Once she did, he thrust into her.

Her cry filled the dark alleyway. Her hands clawed at his shoulders as he thrust hard into her continuously. His face hidden against her neck, moaning and grunting as he moved. "Enjolras!" What was she doing? She never moaned and cried the name of her customer. It was her unspoken rule. But this man's fine words and bright eyes made her weak at the knees. His lips made her forget who she was. "Oh!" She cried out when he thrust harder into her. His movements becoming erratic as he neared his end. Finishing inside her soon after.

His hot breath on his shoulder as he stood still; holding her right leg around him and her left arm pinned against the wall above her head. "Eponine." He raised his head and slipped out of her. Her legs fell from around him. They adjusted their clothes in awkward silence. Enjolras broke the silence. "Thank you." He held out 30 francs to her, which she took the money with a shaking hand. "Your pay and a little extra for food. You look starved." He straightened his jacket and watched her stuff the money in her bodice. "Goodbye, mademoiselle." He kissed her cheek and left her alone.

She did not watch him go. She just listened. She had heard of girls falling for men with lust at first touch. She had vowed to never be one of those girls. Well she was now. She straightened her skirts and moved out of the dark place, in search of her next customer.

_The End_


End file.
